the sweetest complications
by eternal-lovers
Summary: Fuji is eager to get home......why?.....he have a date with Seaki so he asked Tezuka for his concent. what will Tezuka feel about this? what will happen to that date?........
1. Chapter 1

his would be my original story:  
still i don't have suited title for it gumen.  
it is a tefu kind of story please review this is my first time to write about my favorite pair

"ah another point for him. I have to be more careful if I don't want to lose easily on this" "but it's already seven in the evening i have to go home to prepare for my date...i can ask Tezuka to end this now...but...by doing that...maybe he will make me run laps again oh no...but if I ask him politely maybe he will understand...maybe..." Fuji thought.  
"FUJI" Tezuka shouted he sensed that Fuji's not really thinking about the game. He's preoccupied by something he does not know.

"ah...Tezuka can you uhmmm...just...can we just...continue this tomorrow...you know...by this time...i must be preparing...for you know..a date.Can we just end this now and continue it tomorrow?" Fuji asked him.  
"ah so you will be on a date? then..." Tezuka thought. "well then...NO YOU CAN'T" Tezuka answered slightly annoyed. "but did this mean Fuji is seeing other person but...who are you Tezuka Kunimitsu to block what can make Fuji so happy...but can you just stay with me until...FOREVER..."Tezuka thought. Because Fuji sensed that Tezuka is suddenly preoccupied he just left him there standing...thinking...(hurting)...

"Fuji?"he shouted hoping to see the boy "that sadist...just left without even saying goodbye..." he thought then he imagined Fuji so eager to get home so excited about his date then he imagined the girl Fuji's about to meet. "maybe she's beautiful, captivating,intelligent interesting... in short perfect..." Because he always thought that only perfect ones can deserve Fuji's love, caring and time. Even concern are only for those who are special.

"what are you thinking Tezuka Kunimitsu...he's Fuji...a boy...a man...you cannot...love...him" Tezuka thought. Then he became sad. He continued to pack his things, when he is sure that everything is in perfect place he walked his way home.

The next day...

He saw Fuji but he's different that day...he's so happy...he has a very genuine smile you can sensed that his smile is not like the smile he wears everyday. It's different...

"ah Tezuka"

Tezuka's thoughts were bothered, he felt ashamed when he found himself staring at Fuji that caused the latter to blush...

"what's wrong?" Fuji asked

"Nothing" Tezuka answered

"now...we can continue what we're doing...can we?" Fuji asked him again

"ah"

While having a slight rally Tezuka asked Fuji about last night. He's interested of what have had happened. He wants to know who that girl is and what are her characteristics that made Fuji fell on her...

"ah...about last night...oh it's Saeki...he called me that day and asked me out" Fuji answered

"Saeki?" he was surprised

"hmm"

But still while they are playing Tezuka was still bothered by his thoughts

"Saeki? his childhood friend?why?" Tezuka thought "maybe just to hung out like they did before...but why so...sudden?" Tezuka ask himself. He was analyzing why would Saeki suddenly ask Fuji out and why does Fuji so excited about it and what happened in that date that made Fuji so...happy.

After the practice...

Tezuka quickly packed his things...eager to be with Fuji on their way home.  
But then he realized that he was so early that he have to wait for Fuji in the front gate of their school.

"ah Tezuka?" Fuji was shocked to find Tezuka there waiting. It was almost sunset when he finish reading a book in the library. "are you waiting for someone?" he asked.

"ah"

"who?" he asked again

"you"

Again Fuji was shocked to know that Tezuka is waiting for him because usually, he is the one waiting for Tezuka to go home.

"Do you want something to talk about?" Fuji asked still finding the reason why would Tezuka waited for him.

"ah nothing important" he answered.

Then the two continued their way, until they passed through a restaurant. "hi Shusuke" Fuji was so shocked to hear that familiar voice behind him. "I know you would pass here on your way home" the voice exclaimed.

"Saeki?" Fuji answered shocked to find Saeki there "you're waiting for me?" "umm" the boy answered after handling him a bouquet of beautiful flowers. Tezuka startled upon seeing the scene "Is Saeki courting Fuji?" Tezuka thought but seeing Fuji's reaction his question was already answered, Fuji merrily stared at the wonderful flowers then he smiled again the way he smiled that morning, after that he opened his blue eyes, those blue eyes were the blue eyes that Tezuka want to be his...only his.  
But then, he thought how will it be possible Fuji's already happy with Saeki on his side there will be no place for him... Upon this thoughts he became sad again and Fuji was aware that something really bothers him that he asked:

"Tezuka is there something really bothers you? you can talk about it with me..." Fuji said with trace of concern on his voice..."or even with Saeki, you can trust him..."he added

"ah...nothing...I'm just tired" he excused "maybe I'll just leave you two by yourselves and go home"

Then he continued his way home, with every step his taking he felt that it was getting heavier and heavier each time." what are you thinking you've seen him...he's happy...why would you...push yourself to him..." he thought again.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

hi.  
this will be the second chapter of my story.  
pls...submit a review tell me if my first chapter is ok or not.  
pls review...

hope you like this one...

"I always thought of you here with me that you will only smile because of me...like me to you and how can I improve my whole self just because of you...but now...How can I?...you're happy at his side not mine...I Don't know how can I live by just knowing you're holding his hand...You're kissing his lips...and not mine..."

Tezuka thought. In the middle of the night he's holding a history book but his thoughts were at Fuji. A week ago Fuji confirmed that Saeki is courting him. And now there he is thinking about it for hundreds of time and still he's hurting and he didn't know what to do.

That very next day...before their daily practice starts.

He and Fuji accidentally bumped at each other after a week of not talking to each other.

"oh long time no see. Ne Tezuka?"

"ah" he replied still hurting.

"where are you going Tezuka?"

"on our lockers" he briefly replied

"can I accompany you to your way to our lockers?" Fuji asked

"ah" he replied

"before, I just let time pass by being with you but now it's hard to be with you for even a single minute...It's hard." Tezuka thought while staring at Fuji at his side.

"is there something wrong?" Fuji asked. He caught Tezuka staring it him. Concern is at his voice. Then he opened those blue eyes.

Tezuka just continued to stare at him "those blue eyes...I hoped that can be mine...I hoped...only to know that they can never be mine, it's for him" he's still thinking.

"uhmm Tezuka I'm just here if you'll need me I'm a friend at your side...you can tell me what's bothering you..." Fuji said really don't know what to do.

"that concern I need that but...not as a friend...i need more that just that.."

"TEZUKA!!" Fuji almost shouting just to get his attention.

"ah" he replied

He nodded and continued his way to the lockers. Leaving Fuji behind clueless of what Tezuka is really thinking.

By the time he reached their lockers, he could do nothing but to remember those days that Fuji was at his side they were happy, all the regulars were cheering, laughing while they, Fuji and Tezuka were just sitting at a corner with their silence that everyone knows. They can communicate to each other with just their silence and he misses that.

"If only I have told you what I really feels maybe you're here with me by this time" Tezuka thought.  
Fuji just observed him. He's so concern why Tezuka's acting strange lately and he wants to know what's really going on him.

"Tezuka..."

"Fuji...Who am I to you?" he asked

"well...you're the "captain of Seigaku" you're my classmate and also a really good friend of mine..." Fuji answered

"good friend of mine...friend of mine...friend of..." Fuji's last words echoed his mind "only friend...you only see me as your friend?" he thought. He was so sad that Fuji only sees him as a friend not anything more than it.

"ok...you have to warm up before training hard ok" he just replied

"but Tezuka..."

"no I'm okay"

After their practice Tezuka ask Fuji privately to play a match against him. He asked him privately so that no one will watch them...so that he could express what he really feels without others knowing about it.

"ah...a match with me?" Fuji asked repeating what Tezuka have just said.

"ah"  
"ok"

"This will be a one set match. I want to have your full focus and concentration not just like the last game we played. If i did not see your full focus in it you have to run laps is is that clear?"

"ok"

"let's start"

While they are playing dark clouds are starting to form, wind blew harder and big drops of rain started falling but the two are too serious to stop until.  
Fuji slipped but before he reached the ground Tezuka caught him with his arms. He was glad that he was in time to catch Fuji and save him before he could hurt himself from falling.

"thanks Tezuka.." said Fuji

But Tezuka realizing how close Fuji to him just stared at Fuji

"you're so beautiful...with those blue eyes you're...undoubtedly Perfect.."he whispered

Fuji heard that soft whisper Tezuka did.

"Tezuka----"

But before he can continue what he wants to say, Tezuka wrap his arms to him hugging him tightly in the rain.  
Then he noticed Tezuka crying...

"Tezu-----huh...Why are you crying?" he asked.

But the boucho didn't answer his question, instead he kissed him.

Fuji was so surprised he didn't now what to do...Is Tezuka in love with him...does this is the reason why there is great sadness and regret in Tezuka's eyes.

After kissing him, Tezuka softly whispered..."I Love You"

But Fuji instead of answering what Tezuka have had just said, he removed his arms from him get up from the ground picked his racket and started to walk away...without saying anything...

Seeing this, Tezuka got up from the ground run to where Fuji is and embraced him tightly from the back.

"please don't do this to me...can't you feel it...I'm hurting, I'm dying just seeing you with him...seeing that you're happy and contented at his side" Tezuka said while hugging Fuji tightly whose still in the rain.

But instead of answering (again) Fuji removed his arms then he faced Tezuka wearing his mask.

"we'll get sick doing like this staying in the rain so we have to change our clothes soon" he just replied

Then he continued his way to their lockers leaving Tezuka behind still crying and still...hurting but greater this time.

That very next day.  
On their tennis practice...Tezuka drag Fuji to their lockers when no one can notice them. He dragged him inside so that can talk.

Inside.. he made Fuji pressed his back against the wall his left hand pressing on the wall near Fuji's face then he put his face near his face.

"Tezuk----" Fuji said but he can't continue because

" I really mean what I have done and said yesterday" Tezuka cutting him off and placing his face nearer to Fuji's

" I know he's courting you... but still I want to give it a try" Tezuka whispered almost kissing Fuji's ears

" you know...I don't know how many times I had thought about this, telling my true feelings to you, before, i thought that I have to forget my feelings because you're a man but I failed it got even stronger and stronger when I have seen you with him, I got jealous and felt weak that i even compared myself to him" He whispered softly that it tickles Fuji.

After a while Fuji replied.  
"But Tezuka, do you know why I like Saeki?" asking Tezuka almost with a teasing smile

"why" Tezuka replied annoyance in his voice

"Because he's Brave" then he pushed Tezuka away then he hurriedly run to the door and went outside...crying..

Tezuka just smile "but Fuji don't you think I'm brave too" he said to himself After a moment of thinking he finally went outside that room then walked straightly to the court but surprisingly he saw everyone resting.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he shouted

"but Tezuka we had just finished our training and we decided to rest for a while" Eiji explained

"all of you resting there run 50 laps around the court!" he shouted

"but Tezuka" Inui tried to explain but...

"okay make it 70 laps around the court"

"nya nya!!!" Eiji exclaimed

"mada mada dane"...

While the others are running Tezuka's eyes are only looking for someone.  
"Boucho where's Fuji-sempai? Ryoma asked while running "ah" Tezuka briefly replied

Then he called Oishi "can you take over for me...I'll just have to go somewhere" he requested "ah...ah...ok" he answered then Tezuka walked away...

Tezuka walked to the library hoping to find Fuji there, but much to his dismay he's not there, then he searched next to their classroom but still he's not there, then to the cafeteria, then to the grassy spot where they find it relaxing and a perfect place for their silence...but again he's not there. Tezuka have the faintest idea where Fuji is...when suddenly an idea popped on his mind. He hurriedly entered their building ignoring those persons who are greeting him a good afternoon. But while ascending the stairs toward the rooftop he's silently praying that he'll find Fuji there and before opening the door he again prayed.Then by the time he opened the door he felt relieved and happy to find the boy there, but suddenly he felt hurt to find the tensai crying.

He just observe Fuji...at that moment, he didn't know what to do...he knows Fuji is hurting and crying because of him.

But when the tensai sensed that someone watches him from his back, he eventually stopped crying wearing again his mask, he turned to his back only to find Tezuka standing there.

"ah...Tezuka" Fuji greeted him.

But seeing Fuji wearing his smile again he felt his heart was being hammered into countless pieces. He suddenly walk towards Fuji he stopped at his front and lie on his knees:

"Fuji I'm so sorry" he said trying all his might yo control his tears from falling

"but...ah Tezuka let's talk about it about it...but not in this way so stand up...please...stand up...I don't want to see somebody kneeling down before me so please...stand up"

"but Fuji---" he tried to say sorry again but Fuji cutted him off

"you know, a single sorry is more than enough for me" then he smiled seeing how sincere Tezuka is on apologizing on him opening those blue eyes again, then Tezuka hugged him while saying " I love you so much" but when Fuji is about to hug him back he saw a very familiar figure standing beside the door. It's Saeki!!

Fuji noticed him holding a bouquet of flowers. upon seeing him, Fuji reflexively pushed Tezuka away from him.

But Saeki's very shocked of what is happening he accidentally dropped the bouquet of flowers and he didn't know what's the right thing to do so he ran thinking that he have to go to the farthest place his feet can bring him. Fuji decided he have to run after him leaving Tezuka behind, but the latter did nothing he just bended and placed his face on his hands trying to hide his tears...

chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

oh i'm so sorry for making Tezuka hurt this badly.  
but...do you know that while writing this.  
a song entitled "Friend of mine" is being played on my Windows Media Player ...hehe...inspiration.  
I want to dedicate that song to this story and another...do you know the song entitled " Your Call"  
i think the lyrics of the song fits for this also:  
" cause I was born to tell you that I love you"  
"and I am torn to do what i have to"  
" to make you mine, stay with me tonight"  
that's the lyrics of "your song"  
now back to the story,,,still i don't have exact plans about it.  
but please submit or do review...maybe after I get those reviews, that will be the time for me to update.  
oh well but first read this third chapter...hope you'll enjoy it.

flashback

Saeki saw Tezuka and Fuji talking at the rooftop he saw them hugging each other and he heard Tezuka saying " Ilove you" to Fuji which supposed to be wrong (for him) Because he is the one courting Fuji and he was sure of himself that Fuji reflected his feelings. But upon seeing the situation he ran and Fuji had decided to ran after him leaving Tezuka behind.

end

Fuji successfully catch up with the running Saeki, he grabbed his arms trying to stop him. When he finally brought him to stop,

"Saeki..." he said "oh...it's you...MY SHUSUKE...I've decided to visit you on your school...to make you happy... since lately I've noticed that something is bothering you..." Saeki replied still his back on Fuji

"Saeki..."

"but I think you're not ready to see me..huh? Then I'll just call you and ask you sometime whenever you're ready"

"but Saeki"  
"ah...what the hell... I dropped your flowers...I'm a fool...sorry...I'll just buy you another...more beautiful" he replied cutting Fuji off. Putting stress on the last two words.

Realizing what Saeki have had just said Fuji, unknowingly let go of Saeki's hand which signalled the latter to continue running...away...as mush as possible...

Then Fuji realized that he had left Tezuka on the rooftop, he return there hoping that Tezuka is still there. But upon reaching the rooftop he saw nothing but thin air " Tezuka have left " he said to himself then, he noticed something that made him so sad...the flowers Saeki had bought. He picked the flowers, they are still beautiful, he held them tightly realizing what he have to do...

Later that night, he was trying to call Saeki, but he failed..., Saeki didn't want to answer his phone calls..."maybe he needs time"

Then that morning, he saw Tezuka walking by the corridor, Fuji tried to hide from him but Fuji didn't know why he have to maybe instinct...then he observed Tezuka, the latter sat at the bench nearby looking up on the sky, Fuji saw sadness on Tezuka's eyes then he saw him crying catching his face by his hands, Fuji didn't know how much he was hurting that time seeing Tezuka like this...crying because of him..

"Fuji...Fuji...Fuji" Fuji's name echoed on Tezuka's mind picturing how the tensai smiles, then he imagined those blue eyes.

"Tezuka what are th-------Tezuka are you crying?!" Eiji asked in shocked to see him "Tezuka! You're...crying nya!!" he exclaimed upon hearing Eiji's shriek Oishi came... " Eiji what's happ----Tezuka?!" he shouted in horror too like Eiji " ah...no...I'm just..." Tezuka tried top excuse himself but he realized that it is not necessary to so he just remained quiet.  
"I'm sure Tezuka's crying...I have to know what the hell is going on here" Oishi said to himself. It is always or we can say "normal" for Oishi to think and worry like this because he is called as the mother hen of Seigaku

Seeing the two regulars, Momo decided to see what's the two fussing about so he went there. He was also shocked to see Tezuka like that but knowing Momo he will shout but Kaidoh was in time to cover his mouth so that not to get the other's attention.

"ah..Fuji-sempai what are you doing there?" Ryoma asked Fuji "why are you hiding there?" he added But still Fuji continued to observe Tezuka surrounded by the regulars not knowing Ryoma is on his back watching intently at what is happening..

Ryoma decided to go out where Fuji is hiding but the Tensai tried to keep him there, he didn't want Tezuka to know that he was there...watching him...

Tezuka stood up in the middle of the crowd...Fuji immediately saw him, he stood more or less 6 Ft tall...which makes him taller than everyone that if you'll make him stand in the middle of the crowd, he will look like a post.

Back to the story, Fuji saw him stood up in the middle of the crowd he walked away from them towards his direction, fuji knows that if he'll won't make a move know Tezuka will saw him..spying on him...he's sure he will get mad on him,

Ryoma realized what is happening he felt the tension growing as Tezuka neared on them so he drag Fuji to the bush so that Tezuka won't see them he's sure he will also be dead if Tezuka finds them out.

"thanks.." Fuji said "Fuji-sempai what's really happening between you and the boucho?" he asked

Because Fuji really don't know how to contain his emotions anymore, he confessed Ryoma about it, Ryoma was so shocked that it is already a big thing but still no one of the regulars knows about it even Eiji, Fuji best friend.

"thanks...Etchizen" he said " I really need someone I can trust to talk this about"  
Ryoma was speechless, he didn't know what to say to Fuji, that's the first time he encountered a problem concerning emotions.

" I'm very much better than before, thanks"  
Fuji spoke while getting on his feet and started walking leaving Ryoma speechless...

" I'm curious of what's happening, are you too? ha, Oishi? " Eiji asked while scratching his head.  
" I wonder, why didn't Fuji showed up that moment?" Oishi thinked, placing his hands on his chin.  
"why ?" Eiji replied still scratching his head " because he's always there for Tezuka he's always the very first person I expected to be with Tezuka's side he's a very good friend of our Boucho, but then...-----"

"Fujiko nya!" Eiji shrieked

Oishi can't continue what he wants to say when he realized that Fuji is walking towards them but then, when he came near them Fuji didn't even tried to look to them. It's obvious that the tensai is in deep thinking, Eiji tried to get Fuji's attention but Eiji hurriedly grabbed his left shoulder signalling him not to continue, so they just observe Fuji walking away from them.

"ah...what's happening? " Eiji shouted when he's sure that Fuji is so far away from them.

"Oishi DO SOMETHING!!! nya!!!!" he added

" even I don't know what's happening and what to do" Oishi calmly replied trying to make Eiji calm too.

But then as we always know, Oishi is not the type of person that would just sit down knowing that his friends have problems and he will do everything just to help them, so he planned to have a "heart to heart " talk to either Tezuka or Fuji.  
So that morning he planned to have their lunch with Fuji, he waited in front of their building because he knows that Fuji always eats his lunch with Tezuka on the grassy spot on the back of their school or in the roof top where they can get a peaceful lunch away from those noisy girls who will make a move even some nasty ones just to get close with them. But that day the sun is shining brightly that he thought that the two would eat their lunch on the shady grassy part of their school.  
After sometime he spotted Fuji going out of their building and he was so shocked...Tezuka's not with him...

"ah...Fuji" he said, trying to get Fuji's attention whose now in the middle of those girls offering their packed lunched


	4. Chapter 4

Whe...I'm so glad of the result....

Thanks... to all of you!!!

Hehe... At first I thought this would be a disaster...

Hehe...Thanks for reviewing...and pls...continue reading...

Hai...Hai...

Thanks also for your advices....

I'll try my best not to fail your expectations...

Now let's continue!!!!!!!

Oishi planned to have a " heart-to-heart" talk to either Fuji or Tezuka that day so he went to their school but then he saw Fuji being surrounded by his girl fans; they want to have a lunch with him. He tried his best to call Fuji, but because of the noise, he failed, so he just walked his way inside the building to find Tezuka. Found the latter sitting to his desk looking outside the window staring at something...specifically.... someone.

It took him a couple of minutes before he could realized whose Tezuka staring at...it's Fuji still surrounded by those girls.

Fuji is trying his very hard to get out. Fuji Yuuta called him that morning and asked him to have lunched with him. And now, he's late. He doesn't want to lose the chance of talking to Yuuta that day and besides his next subject will be on 3:30. After many more minutes he have seen his brother walking towards him and dragging him out of that crowd.

"Yuuta thanks " Fuji said, and then he smiled again...like he always do.

"Aniki, are you okay?" Yuuta asked with concern

"Saa...this is not the right place to talk about it"

"Well then...let's go "

The two headed in a small food stall near the university, when they had finished ordering their food, they walked towards an isolated table where they can talk privately…

"Aniki..." Yuuta wants to say something, but then, he doesn't know how to start it.

"Yuuta..." Fuji started but he paused when he felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes he slightly bowed his head to hide them " I'm confused...I don't want to hurt them" he said sadly although trying his might not to cry, he failed.

Meanwhile, at the school....

" Tezuka...What's happening between you and Fuji?" Oishi started the conversation because he knows Tezuka won't.

"It's my fault...now, I've hurt him so badly...." he paused he stood up from his seat then proceeded to the rooftop, but to Oishi's surprise, it is not that hot anymore. Then they proceeded to the rooftop.

"Tezuka can you explain clearly?" he requested.

"...."

"Why don't you tell me?" Oishi asked

" I'm your friend.... we...at Seigaku" he added

Realizing this, Tezuka told Oishi the whole story.

"WHAT?????" Oishi asked in surprise,

"Now what will I do?" Tezuka asked.

Oishi doesn't know what to say, he knows he can help his two friends but.........he didn't know HOW.

But then Tezuka realized that only Fuji can make him like his...upon that realization, he smiled. A very small smile, but enough, for Oishi to see it.

"That Fuji, he never fails to amaze me.........."

"Tezuka I think you should talk to both of them, Saeki and Fuji. Only the three of you can solve that problem but then if I can offer any help that you might need to make it happen, then I'm very willing to" he said, full of concern.

"Thanks..." he shortly replied.

After having lunch with Yuuta, Fuji headed directly back to the university, while on his way he recognized two very familiar figure, the figures were talking to the rooftop, they were Tezuka and Oishi. By this, he knew what are they talking about.

"Sah…So Oishi came" he said to himself, and then he hurriedly went back to his classroom because a few minutes from now lunchtime will be over.

Fuji tried his best to focus in his studies, but for the second time that day, he failed. He thought he's the "Master of hiding emotions" but then he changed his mind try to shift his attention to their professor lecturing in front. The lecture is about "Where to Get a good Source of Light" in his photography class.

While on his class, Tezuka is thinking so many ways on how he will approach Fuji and Saeki, he's now determined to fight for the one he loves but if still, Fuji wants to be with Saeki more than him, he is more than willing to let Fuji into the arms of Saeki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of chapter four~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
